BETH'S CHRISTMAS HYMN
by Marcie Gore
Summary: Beth Grayson's preschool has a Christmas Show And Beth has a Solo. This story Is told From Different Points of view.


Beth's Christmas Hymn fix: Beth Age 4 is in a Christmas concert at school this story is dedicated to The DFA Organizers, and all parents of young children. Warning this is going to be from different characters POV just A little experimentation on my part.

Officer Grayson has a very important mission this cold December the week before Christmas, to find a parking space in front darling tots Preschool/Daycare. Handicapped parking is very hard to find tonight, even though there are only two parents in the whole school whom use wheelchairs.

I better find several grandparents or other people using canes or I'm going to start ticketing people when they come out, and they better have permits to park there. Ok, Grayson calm down, you're not on duty. You're at your daughters Christmas concert.

Too bad we didn't bring our, "If You can walk why is your rear parked here," "Tickets" I Tell my husband.

"Are you excited Beth?" I ask her

"Yea, I am, mommy. I have hamsters running around my tummy though."

"Do you feel like you're going to throw up?" I ask her

"No, mommy. I can make it the show must go on," Beth tells me

"Where did you learn that saying," we say together?

"From Great Grandpa Alfred. Did you know he used to play act before he moved in with Grandpa Bruce's parents?" Beth ask

"Yes, we did; he used to help me when I was supposed to play act at school. We actually got a laugh out of Grandpa Bruce. He didn't laugh much back then."

Babs and I head to the gym, where the show is and Beth meets her class in the backstage area. We are just getting settled in Bruce and Alfred arrives, Bruce with camera around his neck, Al with a camcorder in his hand. I offer to operate one for them and share the results.

"You have your hands full with your own mini TV station Son," I tell Dick. He has his own camera and camcorder and CD recorder with microphone.

After the two, and three year olds finish their program; it's finally time for my lovely, talented Grand Daughter to take the stage. She looks so cute her green velvet dress with candy canes, matching tights and Black dress shoes. Her hair is in braids with green ribbons. She reminds me so much of her father, the twinkle in her eyes when she's on stage. She has such a lovely voice. Then again I may be biased after all she is my only grandchild.

I am so grateful that Alfred talked me into delaying patrol for an hour or two to witness this, like he did with her father. Over the years the three of them have helped to put things into prospective for me, family first, Batman second. It took me a long time to learn that, but I finally know what's really important.

I marvel at miss Beth's natural stage presence. The other little ones look so stiff and nervous in the spotlight. The young lady even had to drag one of the little gentlemen on to the stage. I believe his name is Andrew. Most unladylike but she meant well, I guess. Still her parents need to have a talk with her about manners. This brings back so many memories of her Grandfather and Father's childish voices raised in song at Christmas time. There are tears in all of our eyes she begins her solo.

OK, time for my solo, you can do it Beth. Don't think about all those people looking at you. Pretend you don't see the cameras your mommy and daddy and Grandpa Bruce and Great Grandpa Al have pointed at you. Act like you don't see him no matter what Mickey does, even if he pulls your pigtails like he did in practice. Act like that snob Cindy isn't making fun of the way you sing. Mommy and Daddy say you have the voice of an angel and they're always right. If all else fails think about the party after, the candy canes and presents. My music is starting.

" Away in a manger, no crib for a bed, the little Lord Jesus lays down his sweet hear the stars in the sky look down where he lay, the little Lord Jesus asleep on the hay **T**he cattle are lowing, the baby awakes, But little Lord Jesus no crying he makes.  
I love thee, Lord Jesus! Look down from the sky, and stay by my side until morning is nigh."

Yay, it's over this dress been so hot under those lights! I run to mommy and daddy MY granddads, and all of us go back to miss Green's room for the Party. I love Christmas!

Checked the Lyrics For Away in a manger this page


End file.
